


Just Once

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Some of the most important things in life happen just once.





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/gifts).



“Hey.”

Dean didn’t register that the softly spoken word was meant for him until it was repeated, this time accompanied by a touch on his arm.  In a hurry to make it to class, he didn’t slow down but only turned his head.  And blinked in surprise at the sight of a strange kid peering at him from behind thick glasses that made his blue eyes look huge and owl-like.  

He slowed to a stop.  “Yeah?”

“You dropped this.”  The boy held out a red notebook with Dean’s doodles all over the cover.

“Oh.  Thanks.”

The boy’s smile was mostly in his eyes.  He nodded and then turned away to disappear among the other students rushing to class.  

At lunch Dean catches sight of the boy again, sitting at a table by himself on the far side of the cafeteria.  He’s absently crunching through a green apple while his eyes devour the contents of the book he has open on the table next to his lunch tray.  Something about the sight makes Dean smile.  What a dork.

An elbow in the side pulls his attention away from the strange kid with the big blue eyes and the wild hair, and he turns to see why Gordon is jabbing him.  “What?” he grumbles.

“You know him?” Gordon jerks his chin in the boy’s direction.

“No.  Do you?”  

“Yeah, he’s in my history class.  Only been here one day and he’s already a fuckin’ teacher’s pet.” The look Gordon casts at the new boy is venomous.  

“Huh.” Dean isn’t quite sure what Gordon’s problem is with that.  Sammy is super smart too, and Gordon gets pissy with him too.  “So what’s his name?”

“I dunno, something weird.  I figured you knew him,” Gordon says.  “Saw you talking to him this morning.”

Dean shrugs.  “It was just once.”

“I’ll bet that was boring as hell,” Gordon sneers.  He’s still glaring at the new kid.

When Dean’s dad had moved their family to this town Gordon was the first person that Dean made friends with.  Being the new kid sucks, and Dean had been grateful to be noticed by someone cool who was willing to introduce him to new people and hang out with him outside of school.  But whatever it is that he saw in Dean to like, he doesn’t see in many people, and most of the time he’s kind of a dick.  Looking back, Dean’s pretty sure he would have gotten the same treatment as well if he hadn’t made the baseball team.  Gordon’s clique is comprised completely of jocks.

He’d probably be completely disgusted with Dean’s collection of books if he knew Dean had them.  He thinks all the books at Dean’s house are Sam’s, and Dean hasn’t said anything to make him think otherwise.

Dean looks over at the new kid, and wonders what he’s reading.  And without giving it much more thought than that, he gets up and weaves through the tables in the kid’s direction, ignoring Gordon’s calls behind him.  He sits down across from the boy, who looks up in surprise.  His wide eyes look comically big behind his glasses. 

“Hey.”  Dean holds his hand out across the table.  “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel,” the boy responds quietly.  He takes Dean’s hand and shakes it firmly.

“What are you reading?”

Castiel glances down at his book.  “The Stand.”

Dean leans forward.  “Dude, I love Stephen King.”

Castiel smiles, and Dean settles in for some nerdy book talk.

***

“I don’t know why you’re pissed at me, Cas.” Dean flinches under Castiel’s glare.

“Of course you don’t,” Castiel snaps.  He turns back to his laptop, and starts pounding furiously at the keys.  Dean has no idea how he can work on his damn thesis now, but Castiel was always kinda creepy about his ability to concentrate on his work.

Dean, on the other hand, hasn’t been able to focus on anything for days.  He’s probably going to have to grovel to Charlie for help on their shared classes because he sure as hell hasn’t gotten any studying done since the frat party that changed literally everything about his life.  

“Come on, Cas.  I said I was sorry.”

Castiel’s shoulders tighten and his fingers go still, but he doesn’t turn around.  “Dean, you kissed me.”

“I know, but I was drunk and I was out of line and it was just once!  Why can’t you forgive me for that?”

The legs of Castiel’s chair squeal against the floor as he shoves it back and surges to his feet.  He stalks toward Dean, who backs up several steps in the face of Castiel’s rage.  They’ve been best friends since highschool, and roommates for most of college, and he’s  _never_  seen Castiel this mad before.  

When Castiel’s hands come up from his sides Dean flinches, expecting actual violence.  Instead, Castiel grabs his face, which is far more startling.

“I don’t want  _just once_ , Dean,” Castiel growls.  “I want more.  Hundreds more.  Thousands more.  But for you, it was just a drunk joke.  And  _that’s_  why I’m angry, you asshole.”

Dean stares down into blue eyes that no longer look cartoonish behind thick glasses.  He misses those glasses sometimes, because they were a shield between Dean and the knowledge that Castiel’s eyes are really fucking pretty.

“Cas,” Dean breathes.  “I’ll kiss you as much as you want.  I just… didn’t think you’d…”

Castiel’s expression softens.  “For someone so smart, sometimes you’re really dumb.”  

And then he’s kissing Dean.  And Dean is really fucking glad that he didn’t screw things up after all.

***

“Oh god, what am I doing?” Dean moans at his reflection.  He struggles with his bow tie, but the fucking thing will not stay straight.

Strong hands brush his away, and Castiel tugs Dean’s bow tie until he turns to face him.  His blue eyes sparkle with happiness as he fixes Dean’s tie with deft fingers.  “You’re getting married today.”  

“Yeah, and it’s about damn time,” Dean mutters.  “But why am I doing it like this?”  He gestures at his tuxedo.

Castiel grins and chucks Dean under the chin.  “Because you love me.”

“No I don’t,” Dean objects.  He turns to give himself a critical look in the mirror.  “I  _fucking_  love you.  Get it right.”

Castiel laughs, and the sound instantly eases some of Dean’s nerves.  Assured that his tie is straight, Dean turns to his fiance with a grin and pulls him into his arms.  He’s really glad that even though Castiel talked him into having a big wedding instead of running off to Vegas, that he at least didn’t try to talk him into that bullshit tradition of not seeing each other on the day of the wedding.  Dean would be a nervous wreck if he couldn’t see Castiel as much as he wants before the ceremony.

“I fucking love you too,” Castiel says softly.  “And I appreciate you’re doing this for me.”

“Yeah, you better be,” Dean grumbles, but it’s all show and they both know it.  “We could be married already and have our asses parked at a blackjack table already if you’d listened to me.”

Castiel pokes him in the side.  “Come on, Dean, that’s no fun.  How often do you get to marry the love of your life?”

Dean can’t resist Castiel’s smiling lips, so he doesn’t try.  He leans in and kisses him thoroughly enough that they’re both gasping for breath when he pulls away.  He runs the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s flushed cheek, and let’s all the love he feels show in his smile.  “Just once.”

 


End file.
